My lover in uniform
by IFeelLikeAFool
Summary: tegan enters the army but sara can't handle it. quincest, one-shot.


For this one tegan and sara live in the u.s.

sara's POV

"tegan are you being serious the army? we just turned 18 and now you diside to go out and commit 5 years of your life to the state.

"what? i just feel like it would be good for me." tegan said in a questioning manner.

"um first of all your gay, gay people don't do very well in the army remember don't ask don't tell."

"sara that doesn't even exist anymore."

"well your a girl, girls can get raped by other soldiers and you know who gives a fuck about that? no one."

"sara you've read too many horror storys about this, i'll be ok." tegan was really trying to convince me.

"no tegan people die there."

"sara trust me this is what i want to do."

3 mounths later

tegan's POV

"how do i look?" i asked sara after i walked out of the bathroom, my head now shaved clean and my suit pressed and wrinkle free.

"like a monkey" sara said with a giggle.

"really?" fearing that my ear really did make me look like a monkey.

"no, you look...handsom."

"well i've never been called that before but i'll take it."

sara rubbed my head and we walked into her bedroom. she watched with keen eyes as i took off my blazer tossing it haphazerdly on the bed. we sat down and faced eachother.

"i dont want you to go tommorrow". she said as her eyes begain to spill drops of salty bitter tears.

"sasa it'll be ok, i'll be back on leave before you know it."

"tegan...please."her voice cracking a bit from the sobbing.

"sasa..."

"no don't call me that tegan, you don't know what your doing to me" she said as she grabbed my face to make me look her in the eyes.

i saw her fear, her worry, her concern. but there was something else something that made my heart speed up. then it happened. sara kissed me. i was shocked to say the least but something erged me to kiss her back, so thats what i did. it felt so good i didn't want to stop and i don't think she would have let me. it was getting quite heated, she nipped at my bottom lip and slipped her tonge into my mouth, she corresed her fingers along my sides sending waves of heat to my core. sara was making me horny, really horny. i couldn't take it. i started to unbutton her shirt feeling for her breasts, i flung her shirt like i did my blazer. i touched sara over her bra and she moaned making me even more wet. she quickly discarded most of my uniform leaving me in only my white t-shirt and black boxer-briefs. sara was in only her boy shorts, her breasts where perfect. i yernd to touch them, to lick and nip at them. her tits look so fucking bouncy and ferm that they were practicly begging to be touched and when i did she let out a breathy moan that sent shock waves through my body. i needed sara now, i wanted sara now. she slid my shirt off and felt my body with her warm smooth hands. she was killing me i needed to feel those hands in me so i guided her hand to my pelvis while my right hand sliped her underwear off and procceded to tease her clit. sara enterd me with one finger testing it out, she soon added two and plunged in and out at a slow and careful speed.

"quit teasing tegan, i want you to fuck me...hard."

with that i pushed two fingers into her and her whines and moans filled the room. i was going faster now and so was she. "more" sara pleaded in my ear and then sucked on my lobe. i conplied by pushing a 3rd finger in and pumping at a quick and steady rate." oh tegan don't stop, don't stop ugh fuck." i moaned in her ear and licked her jaw line."un sara that feals so good yeah...oh god." we were getting really loud, i bet the neighbors could hear and shure enough someone pounded on the wall. "hey go fuck your girlfriend in some other room, the head boards pounding against my wall asshole!" we just egnored him and keped at it. its a good thing our mother went to her friends or this would have been wonderful for her to walk in on. sara started to curl her fingers and soon i felt what i hadn't felt in a while. "oh sara ugh yeah." ephoria washed over me as i road out my orgasm. and i guess what i said sent her over the edge because she was pulling at my hair when i finely curled my fingers up to hit her g-spot she screamed and then bit onto my shoulder hard enough to leave a mark.

we just layed there, she was on top of me fealing my chest rise and fall. "i love you tee tee."

"i love you too sasa."

" so don't go"

"i have to sara i'm under contract."

"what if we..."

"what if we what sara?"

"What if we ran away to canada?, you know just you and me. mom doesn't give two fucks about us sence she started abusing drugs. we could go live with dad,he always said we have a room there if we ever disided to live with him."

"sasa your a genius!"

i kissed her forehead and we fell asleep. we ran away the next morning and never looked back.


End file.
